


Downpour

by birdyx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Animal Friendship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, rose isn't actually in this just mentions of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdyx/pseuds/birdyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had never taken a dog with him on the TARDIS, but he couldn't resist. - Short story I wrote while having sad feelings about Rose and Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

The Doctor had never taken a dog with him on the TARDIS, but he couldn't resist. It had been wandering around London in the small part of town near Rose's apartment, and it almost felt like he was talking to her again when he spoke to it.

"Hey fella, are you lost?" he had asked it. "Well, we're in the same boat then; I'm all by myself too." The gorgeous dog wagged it's long, shaggy tail and seemed to almost grin. The thin man decided to name it Rose, in honor of his old friend.

A passing stranger. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and greeted the old man with a "H'lo." The wrinkly man hurried on without reply. "Harsh world. At least you give me a smile," the Doctor said, running a hand through his dark hair. He was grateful to have found the pup. Ever since Rose had been lost, he was so lonely.

Rose barked, and the TARDIS translated her woof to better with two. The bright beam melted off of the tall man's face, taken aback, as Rose had said the exact words before. The flashbacks came then, starting slowly, then pouring in like the autumn rain that had only just then been noticed by either of them. The pup was soaking. The Doctor scooped her up and carried her all the way back to the TARDIS, with tears threatening to spill over in his somber eyes.

The memories flooded his brain as he cradled the dog closer and closer still. "Bad wolf," he said. "You create yourself." But what went wrong? Was this all in his head? "Of course it is. You're gone. Well- not you Rose, the other one." He sighed and let the pup down to roam in the TARDIS. She sniffed the walls suspiciously. "Bigger on the inside, huh? I love when people say that," he called to her.

She trotted back to him with that same sweet smile. The Doctor patted her head as she fell asleep by his feet. Soon enough, he did the same, thinking fondly of Rose, wondering if she thought of him too. There wouldn't be any trips through time that night, other than the memories that came in a steady downpour.


End file.
